


Family Matters

by DellaMoore



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynamics, Fluffy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaMoore/pseuds/DellaMoore
Summary: Zuko is confronted with his past when he has an "accidental" run in with his sister. Good thing his boyfriend and friends are there to back him up





	

Sokka smiled as he listened to Zuko laughing along to Aang’s silly routine up on stage. It was nice to see the usually serious and brooding man lighten up, even if it took a few alcoholic drinks and Sokka’s incessant begging for him to come see Aang’s comedy sketch at their favorite bar’s open mic night. It was all worth the effort to see him relaxing next to Toph with his hand wrapped around Sokka’s. It had been a long week for Zuko and Sokka knew how much he'd needed a break, even if it was just a night out at a crummy bar with their friends.

Zuko looked over, catching his boyfriend’s eye and smiled. He leaned close, breath warm on Sokka’s neck as he whispered in his ear.

“You alright? You're awfully quiet tonight.”

“I'm fine.” He replied, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss.

“Will you two stop it?” Katara hissed at them, making Sokka roll his eyes. Just to spite her he drew the other man into a longer kiss, letting his fingers play in long dark hair.

“Seriously? We’re in public.” She replied when Zuko pulled away, a faint blush coloring his pale skin, embarrassed by the blatant PDA.

“Like you aren't going to give Aang a big sloppy one the second he gets back over here.” Katara looked at him a tad guiltily as her blue eyed gaze flickered up to the boy on stage, now dancing around like a monkey to a round of laughter from the crowd.

“Sorry, Katara.” Zuko said, giving Sokka a pointed look. He'd never been one for PDA and Sokka knew that. He regretted nothing though. He liked being able to tease his boyfriend and irritate his sister with one enjoyable action.

“They don't bother me.” Toph grinned, attempting to look at Katara though her cloudy gaze was more towards the table behind theirs.

Katara rolled her eyes and huffed in irritation, but she was smiling fondly at the shorter girl.

Aang finished his skit to a round of enthusiastic applause and he bounced excitedly off the stage to be replaced by a younger girl. Sokka wondered where Aang found all of his energy. He briefly wondered if it had anything to do with the mediation techniques he was always yammering on about. His thoughts skidded to a halt as the girl on stage began to sing in a horrendously high voice.

“That, though, _is_ bothering me. I'll go order refills, who needs them?” Toph grimaced, her sensitive hearing making the racket on stage that much worse. They all gave her their orders and Sokka watched her move her way easily through the crowded seating area. It never failed to amaze him the way she managed to move around so effortlessly without being able to see. He had perfect vision and he still managed to trip over himself on a daily basis.

“You should get up there.” Katara said, smirking at Zuko’s stricken face.

“You should.” Sokka agreed. “Play something on the piano, maybe that song you wrote for me.”

“No way. I refuse to perform in front of anyone.”

“You play for me all the time.” Sokka whined, opening his eyes wide in what Zuko often called his puppy dog look.

“That's different. You don't count.”

“You wound me!” He whined, Aang looking slightly confused as he joined them, kissing Katara just as Sokka had predicted would happen. Katara whispered in his ear and he threw his head back laughing at Sokka’s antics.  

“Zuzu!” A voice cooed behind them and Sokka felt Zuko stiffen up beside him suddenly.

“Azula.” He growled as three girls sauntered up to their table. Sokka recognized the name and looked worriedly at his boyfriend. The leader of the three was the one who’d spoken. She had long black hair and the same golden eyes as Zuko though hers were narrowed with malicious humor.

“Hello, Zuko.” One of the girls spoke in a low monotone as she surveyed her nails with a bored expression. Zuko nodded at her in greeting.

“Ty Lee said she'd seen you around here.” Azula said. The third girl, a tiny thing with a long braid, winced and cast them an apologetic expression. Everyone at their table had fallen silent while on stage the MC had announced a short break.

Zuko simply glared at his sister before she huffed in annoyance.

“Aren't you going to introduce me to your, uh, _friends_?” She asked, pointedly looking at where Sokka and Zuko’s hands were still laced together on the table. He made to pull away but Zuko only tightened his grip, eyes never leaving the girl standing over him.

“No, I would never subject them to _that_.” Zuko replied. Azula’s face pinched up in anger. The quiet girl who Sokka assumed was Zuko’s ex, Mai, snorted in amusement earning her a glare from her friend. The other girl darted her gaze between the two siblings, as if expecting a fight to break out. From what Zuko had told him, back when his temper had been out of control there would have been a screaming match.

“As friendly as ever, I see.” She snapped.

“You're the one who interrupted my evening.”

Her eyes swept over them all dismissively. “A pleasant one, I'm sure.”

“Lady, if you need something then spill it or get the hell out of my way.” Toph’s voice drifted from behind the girls.

Azula’s piercing gaze swept to the small, blind girl in anger. Sokka almost felt sorry for Azula, almost. Toph might be small but she could kick ass. Normally he wouldn't encourage that, but he'd heard more than enough about the girl before him to instantly dislike her.

“Do you _know_ who I am?” She demanded. Zuko rolled his eyes, looking to Sokka with a didn't-I-tell-you expression. He merely nodded, slightly surprised to see that none of Zuko’s tales appeared to have been exaggerated.

“Well since I'm lucky enough to not have to see you, I can't say for certain, but from the awkward silence and the blatant dislike in Zuko’s voice I'd say you're his bitch of a sister.”

Azula gasped in surprise as Toph shoved past her to take her seat at the table.

“You little freak.” She snarled. “Zuko, aren't you going to say anything to her?”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Oh right, yes Toph, you were correct.”

“Traitor.” Azula snapped, “I should be going anyway. I've dinner plans with Father. I'm sure he'd _love_ to hear what you've been up to.”

Zuko scoffed at the threat, his voice steady though Sokka could feel his hand shaking lightly. “I doubt it, but do feel free to tell him how horrendously gay I'm being.”

He raised Sokka’s hand to his lips as he stared challenging at the girl. She huffed, turning on her heel and stalking off. Mai followed and Ty Lee flashed them the thumbs up sign before hurrying after the them.

“Wow.” Aang whispered.

“Are you ok?” Sokka couldn't be bothered explaining things to the rest of them, not when his boyfriend was still shaking in either anger or panic he couldn't tell. “Zuko, look at me.”

Golden eyes met his own and Zuko took a few calming breaths. He nodded slowly, eyes never leaving Sokka’s. “I'm ok.”

“What was that all about?”Toph asked, as tactless as ever.

Sokka opened his mouth to speak, but Zuko shocked them all by speaking up. “I came out to my family not long after Sokka and I got together. My father did not approve and pretty much disowned me. He said he would welcome me back when I was finished with my ‘childish rebellion’ and was ready to act proper. That was nearly two years ago and I haven't spoken to him since. My sister of course sided with him. She's always gone out of her way to make my life difficult.”

“That's why you spend the holidays with us.” Katara nodded in understanding.

“Sokka says I shouldn't be alone.”

“Well you don't need them anyway. We're all the family you need.” Toph said, socking Zuko in the shoulder. He winced as she hit harder than necessary.

“Are you sure you're ok?” Sokka asked. His boyfriend may have stopped shaking but that didn't mean everything was alright.

“I'm actually feeling quite well. It was nice to stand up to her for once and it's pleasing to know that she'll tell our father and perhaps then he'll realize that I just don't care what he thinks of my life anymore.”

“Well good for you.” Aang grinned. Their waitress arrived bringing them all the refills Toph had ordered.

“You wanna go home?” Sokka whispered softly once the stage lit up again and everyone's attention was drawn away.

“No, I'm actually very much enjoying myself.” Zuko cast him a smile, squeezing his hand to emphasis his point.

Sokka smiled back, leaning against his boyfriend’s contagious warmth and finally relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> I very rarely manage to write something short, but this somehow didn't turn into a crazy long story.
> 
> These characters belong to the creators and writers of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I simply borrowed them for a time.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
